Airforce Delta Strike: Doll
by Mr leather
Summary: Ellen McNichol. Known by the men of EDAF Seeker as Ken Thomas' love. Known to the rest of the EDAF as one of the first allied casualties of the war with the OCC. A poor unfortunate soul brainwashed.. corrupted-to become a weapon. A messed up human. Nothing more than a Doll.
1. Capture

**In this story I really wanted to expand upon the storyline of Airforce Delta Strike, which I think has one the best storylines of any air combat game I've ever played. In particular I wanted to expand upon the story of Ken and Ellen, and the latter's capture and brainwashing. Please note I will be following Ken's ending in the game through this narrative (Ellen joins in space missions) with some alterations.**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

"ALERT! ALERT! All crew evacuate!"

Terror and surges of fear gripped her mind as she exited the briefing room with her boyfriend in tow. She dashed forward along the corridors toward the carrier bay, knowing instantly the alarm indicated an enemy attack. Loud booms echoed through the walls, and soon the air felt very hot, stinging against skin and flesh.

"Ellen! Hold up!"

Ken's shouts aroused Ellen from her mad run, and she slowed herself down until Ken caught up. Screams and cries filled the Space Station Seeker's interior, as intense explosions ripped up and down it's centre. Ken and Ellen were thrown about in the corridor as the orbiting station lurched downwards. It would soon start spiralling to earth.

Recovering fast, Ellen and Ken continued at a fast pace down an almost endless row of corridors. The lights were soon dimming with sparks and flashes dancing around the cramped walls. All around them, the self control of the other personnel aboard the EDAF station had evaporated, replaced by a red mist of chaos and confusion, people being thrown about and sucked out into space as enemy fighters closed in, their weaponry and numbers outpacing the station's defences. Every few seconds blinding blue and white lights filled the vacuum of space around the Space station Seeker as the one sided battle raged on.

Meanwhile, the couple had managed to reach the hangar deck where the SADF-005 Space fighters were kept. Normally these two seaters would be used to defend the station and attack enemies in space, an environment where the normal laws of air combat do not apply, and are overhauled by orbital dynamics. Many viewed it as a lot slower but it became more up close and personal as you practiced. Needless to say Ken Thomas and Ellen McNichol were both aces in space fighters.

However today was different. The Space fighters were mainly being used to evacuate surviving personnel. The lack of fighters on the torn up deck suggested some had either been destroyed or deployed already and the rest had been taken by pilots, mechanics, scientists-anyone who wanted to stay alive.

"Ellen! We'll take that one over there!" Ken pointed to a single space fighter already loaded and fuelled on the deck. Ellen nodded and they both ran towards the craft, strapping in and completing pre flight checks faster than they could walk. The HYDRA particle engines hummed into life on both fighters, whilst the explosions and noise got ever louder, almost deafening Ken and Ellen inside the SADF-005 cockpit.

"Don't wait for clearance! Just get off the deck!" Ellen shouted, her voice showing clear undertones of panic and fear as the hangar deck crumbled around them, the splinters revealing flames and spilt fluids.

"Stay with me Ellen!" Ken replied protectively. He had only met Ellen two years ago but they had reached peak rapport instantly, both sharing a passion for flight. Naturally she had followed him to the Space station seeker, and the expert prowess in spaceflight didn't go unnoticed, as well as their obvious relationship. It was not something they kept secret.

_"Damn… I forgot to give her the engagement ring.." _Ken was suddenly lost in thought as he twirled a small simple ring round in his hand. He had meant to give it to Ellen today, but…

"Ken! We gotta go!" Ellen's voice snapped him back to reality and he slammed the throttle forward, rocketing out of the hangar bay as explosions consumed it in a ball of white phosphorus fire.

Allowing himself to relax temporarily, Ken piloted the spacecraft down into a low re-entry orbit, watching carefully for any falling debris coming from the wrecked Space station.

Ellen watched as the smooth circle of the Earth filled the clear canopy of the SADF-005 fighter, a bright blue hue covering the instrument panel. The tranquil site brought a tear to her eye, as she realised just how many people weren't as lucky as her.

How many people did'nt get out of the station alive?

She felt dreadfully sorry for them. The only condolence was that she still had Ken with her. She still had a loved one to look out for.  
Ellen decided that now was a good a time as any.

"Ken… I…"

"Ellen?"

Ellen was about to reply when a loud crash filled the air around them, and white light blinded her for a split second. She felt herself being pulled downward out of her seat. Her breathing quickened and then slowed as her sight returned.

And she saw the fighter tumbling away slowly, pieces flying off of it as it spiralled silently through space. She craned her head around carefully, and saw a grey spacesuit moving away from her.

"Ken!"

She tried to call out, but the vacuum drowned out any reply. She tried the radio, but it didn't seem to work. Shooting stars danced around her visor in the shadow of the beautiful blue planet, friction hiding the debris from the space station in a white light show.

Ellen began to take stock. She was floating with almost no control through space, where no one could hear you scream and certainly couldn't rescue you easily. As Ken drifted further away she started to sob under her helmet, not able to reach out, with sadness the only thing keeping her awake.

It was hopeless.

Her vision started to cloud over, the space in her visor darkening as the radio crackled faintly.

"Ellen…"

Ellen blacked out.


	2. Purgatory

"…Patient stabilising, heart rate normal"

"Good, prepare the crystal for testing"

"Begin recovery"

Ellen's mind came back from a state of resonance. She became aware of a faint beeping and several other indecipherable sounds which she figured were the sounds of medical instruments.

_"Ken….."_

She began to force her eyes open, though she was dreading that what would greet her eyes was not friendly- but anything was better than staring into a black, still void.

The lights revealed several men shuffling around in white coats and black boots, all going about their business, not one spoke a single word.

Ellen tried to catch a glimpse of their faces, but they were covered completely by black, tight gripping masks. It was at that point she became weakly aware of her posture and position: she was strapped down to a grey, matte operating table surrounded by several pieces of surgical equipment, all shiny and polished with some bearing scratch marks. But that wasn't what got her taking a second glance.

The doctor's coats, surgical equipment and bright walls had the plastered markings of the OCC.

Ellen's heart sank. She was trapped in the realm of the enemy, with no obvious means of escape. She finally tried to speak up, but her mouth wouldn't comply. Pressing her lips upward, she felt the tug of a tight facemask, wrapped around her like a gag. Her senses suddenly perked as she heard the incessant small clatter of footsteps turn in her direction. Ellen found that moving her limbs and arms brought no response, she was either too weak and fastened down too tightly.

A bright light pierced her tired eyes making her pull her head back onto the cold surface of the operating table in an effort to lessen the pain. As if in response, the doctor moved the penlight away and peered down at her squirming patient. A brief silence filled the room only interrupted by the quiet but profound breathing tone of the doctor underneath his respirator.

This doctor spoke up "Ah, She is awake, and therefore ready for the operation gentlemen"

Ellen instantly tensed, and her eyes widened to the point of bursting.

"_Ken."_

Her mindless calling for her boyfriend did nothing, as the doctor continued to look at her in a faceless, foreboding gaze.

"Relax my dear, soon you will be healthy and full of life"

Ellen pondered his words as abruptly another doctor came into her view, carrying something in front of his chest. She focused, seeing that the object In his left hand was grasped between a pair of silver tongs.

It was a small crystal, made out of a glass like substance and encased in a glowing pink kindle, so encapsulating it was almost beautiful. However this beauty faded in the presence of what was gripped between the doctor's right hand- a sharp dark prod with electricity crackling out the end like tiny lightning.

_"Ken!"_

Ellen tried to push herself upwards to force her body out of the strong bonds, so she could run away and find him. A forlorn hope born out of desperation. The doctor advanced with tools in hand, as a needle came out of nowhere and plunged into Ellen's arm.

Ellen started to hyperventilate as grey matter enveloped the light surrounding her vision. Soon though her breath became elongated as she surrendered to the anaesthetic whilst the demon in a lab coat came closer, the prod filling her eyes.

"_KEN!"_


	3. Anew

Ellen's POV

I awoke on the operating table unrestrained. I felt… weird, almost distant to my own body. I had no recollection of what happened before, only now I had a strong urge… to _kill, punish and enslave._

A timid man covered in white and black medical wear walked up to my now sitting position on the op table. His eyes bore into mine like gunsights, only shifting their gaze minutely peering at my forehead. He spoke up thereafter.

"Who are you?"

Suddenly I felt an autonomous pang in my mind, like it was taken over by another presence: I felt stronger, more focused, more cunning. My thoughts now ran through numbers and equations, no longer words and puny emotions. I responded immediately.

"I am Doll. The ultimate robot soldier"

"Who is your enemy? Why do you fight?"

"My enemy Is yours. The EDAF. I will fight every battle for the glory of the OCC!"

The crystalline symbol on my forehead glowed as I was led out of the operating room. Ready to embark on my first mission. I eagerly awaited the chance to do my bit to crush the EDAF in the air. Knowledge of their squadrons and aerial capabilities was fed into me like a computer, so i could analyse and adapt to the battle situation in seconds. Sure I was a prototype, but I was the ultimate prototype, a pilot verging on perfection.

Nothing would stop me from succeeding. Nothing. I was now more than I could ever be, with enough power to subdue all my enemies, with no inferior complexities of the mind able to hold me back.

I didn't know who I was before. But that doesn't matter. I make a name for myself in battle instead.


	4. Report

**This next chapter is from the POV of Ruth Valentine and focused around the cut scene following the 3****rd**** element mission "Force Scout"**

Ruth's POV

18:33hrs

ELLEA AIRBASE

DELTA SQUADRON 3RD ELEMENT REPORTING

FOLLOWING RECON MISSION IN AREA OA-15 HABEN RAVINE

MISSION SUCCESSFUL DESPITE ABSENCE OF LT RUNDAL.  
ENEMY HAD DEPLOYED LAND BATTLESHIPS OF UNKNOWN TYPE IN THE AREA. ELECTRICAL DISCHARGE IDENTIFIED AS COMING FROM A LARGE GATE IN THE RAVINE. NO IMMEDIATE DANGER TO THE FRONT, BUT THE ENEMY WEAPONRY WOULD POSE A PROBLEM IF DEPLOYED EN MASSE. NO DAMAGE TO PLANES IN MY ELEMENT, BUT BEHAVIOUR AND MANEVOURES OF LT THOMAS DURING FLIGHT WAS DISCONCERTING. SEEMS TO BE IRRATIONALLY BENT ON TOTAL DESTRUCTION OF ENEMY FORCES. WILL FOLLOW UP BY SPEAKING TO HIM PERSONALLY TO ASCERTAIN HIS MOTIVES.

-SIGNED FIRST LIEUTENANT RUTH VALENTINE-

LEADER OF DELTA SQAUDRON 3RD ELEMENT

I finished typing up the report still none the wiser over Lt Thomas. Ever since our first mission over Area NB-53 I've been wondering why he acts like he's seeking to eradicate the OCC forces. No I mean obliterate them. I shifted impatiently in my chair deep in thought.

I would have treated it as some sort of death wish, but seeing as he's not such a wild card as Lt Rundal, it must be something else. I mean he follows orders to the letter, completes missions to a high enough standard and watches his own back well, but I have a fear that he's doing too well and for some reason won't stop until the OCC is routed like mad dogs on a leash. He must have some sort of motive for this.

I realised I didn't know, and decided now would be a good time to flesh it out of him. Before he gets hurt. Like my Dad, I never wished to see anyone on my wing or who I knew become endangered or killed. Even though the reputation of Delta and it's pilots meant some of the allied forces could care less, I would not stand for . Leaving my quarters behind, I headed towards the Briefing room.

I found Lt Thomas going through the corridor, and quickly got his attention.

"Lieutenant Thomas!"

He turned to face me, his awkward glance shifting nervously.

"What is it Ruth?" He asked calmly.

"I wish to ask a question. Why the insistence on the utter destruction of the enemy forces?"

He didn't respond.

"On every operation you've been on your goal has always been total annihilation. Just like today with that battleship."

"It's only natural"

"We have no data on fighting the enemy. It's suicide to go all-out against these forces. We're fighting the unknown! It's suicide to go all out against these forces!"

His gaze penetrated further into my eyes.

"The only way to destroy them is to fight"

I wouldn't give up however If I was to find what I was looking for.

"You seem more focused on their destruction than you do on victory in the war"

"if they are destroyed, it will mean victory in the war. I don't see a problem." Lt Thomas responded rather coldly. He seemed to have lost sight of the moral argument in my opinion. So I pressed further.

"If we fight a total war, we will create an endless cycle of vengeance. The war won't end until everything has been destroyed!"

The Lieutenant bowed his head, closing his eyes for a split second. He looked as if he had been found out, however I still didn't have an answer. Looking straight into him, burrowing my eyes deeper into his face in an irritated stare, I ordered him blankly to answer me.

"Lieutenant!"

It was something I wish I never did there and then. For at that moment his foreboding gaze morphed into one of corrupt sadness and face turning anger. The scar etched on his face burned red as emotions filled his eyes with blood and rage.

"I've lost everything! There is nothing I can do but fight! I will do whatever it takes to wipe them out. And that means anything"

Overcome with sympathy that drove ice into my heart, I completely forgot how to respond. I had never seen Lt Thomas like this, consumed by the fire of anger and vengeance on the ground. He always seems so concerted and quiet, but that was asking for trouble in some sense. still…

My gaze softened "But Lieutenant… why?"

The lieutenant's expression calmed, but his face maintained a fixed glare straight at me.

"It's none of your business, I'll be resting in my room" He turned and left just like that. I made no move to stop him, but David Smith of Bravo element 1 came barrelling in from the other end and went into a conceited monologue about how he should'nt be underestimating a "1st element leader" in my books he didn't deserve such a thorough talking to in his current state. David then came up to me and said he sympathise with me having to deal with Lt Thomas and Rundal going at each other's throats. I'd hate to say it but I wasn't really listening so I thanked him and left, still pondering.

"What was Lieutenant Thomas saying about having lost everything? What on earth could have happened to him?"

I headed to the mess hall to get something to eat. After that episode I needed something to clear my head, like my father always did…

++AFTER TALKING TO LT THOMAS, I BELIEVE FURTHER INVESTIGATION IS NEEDED TO ASCERTAIN HIS EMOTIONAL STATE AND MOTIVES IN BATTLE TO AVOID DANGER TO HIMSELF AND OTHERS IN THE SQAUDRON++


	5. Doll Master Part 1: Brawl

Ken's POV

CODENAME: DOLL MASTER

12:21 hrs

AREA: OB-43 BALLGA AIR BASE

MODE REC:

As Delta squadron advanced in formation towards the airbase, I felt a bit hapless, and strangely eager to get at the enemy. We were told during the brief that the pilots were going up against were aces, so there was no doubting that the guys we already faced were ready for a rematch. I was just hopeful I could strike a decisive blow to them today.

My plane was certainly kitted out ready for such a mission. An Su-27 thrust vectoring prototype based on an experimental T-10 testbed, with long range radar and missiles to boot. Radio chatter began to pick up as we cleared the mountains surrounding the base, and it was clear that the base command was frantic. They were trying to coordinate defensive measures whilst tracking the enemy aircraft. Not an easy job when there's a lot of them.

"Radar signal! Enemy aircraft echo! Count is… a whole bunch!"

The base operators clearly had their hands full.

"Why didn't you see them before!?"

"we didn't get the long range radar set up in time!"

"We'll hold them off until backup comes. We can't evacuate here now!"

As we soared over the base perimeter, I could clearly make out dozens of aircraft in the immediate airspace, with fires dotting the airbase itself. I awaited the order to engage.

"Radar signal!. It's.. it's delta!" the mood started to lift on the radio.

"Okay! Open a channel to delta!"

"It's already open"

"This is Ballga Base. Request suppression of area aircraft"

"Roger" the voice of Amelia Johnson in AWACS Nomad perked my senses a bit as my thumb traced a circle around the trigger of my stick.

"Nomad to all units. Eliminate enemy aircraft in Ballga airspace immediately." I didn't need to be told twice. Splitting off from the rest of the group, I manoeuvred behind a pair of MiG-29SMTs climbing from an attack run. With two missiles I sent them spiralling to earth.

I pulled up and reversed direction catching a group of MiG-21Bis in my sights. Chasing after one, I soon gunned it down with a quick burst, followed by the others which were shot down by Rick (Nonstop) Alex (Rush Hour) and Jamie (Shogun) as they went after allied fighters.

"Delta! Okay we're in. Joker crew, break and switch to new target! Engage!"

"Roger!"

"Thank God! Delta's here! All Maverick units, prepare to engage, let's go!"

"Roger!"

Maverick and Joker flights scrambled from our nearby carrier hoaved into view from my right, as I brought down another MG-29 heading for the clouds. Soon the sky was ablaze with missiles and aircraft fighting almost indiscriminately. As Rick said before, "one hell of a fight"

My thoughts were interrupted by a fighter on my tail. Missile warnings blared in my cockpit as I danced around the controls spearing the plane off to the left to get away from this guy. An explosion behind me followed by Ruth zooming past in an F-14D soon allowed me to relieve the pressure.

"Enemy fighter downed by Lily"

"Thanks" I mumbled.

"Radar shows second enemy wave incoming"

The irritated voice of Joker 1 broke my concentration as I descended to re-join the fight.

"Damn! A new guy!?"

"I am Sergei Kinski of the Merv Alliance!" The bloated voice of the emperor Sergei announcing himself in battle could never be mistaken. His formation closed in on my radar, as I moved to intercept.

"The Emperor!?" Ruth's exasperated voice filled the comm, as John moved over in his F-15C to block off the emperor's approach, obviously wanting him for his own kill list.

"Call him whatever you want. To me he's just easy prey" too right. Considering I shot him down before.

I manoeuvred behind Sergei's escorts (MiG-23MLs) and shot them down quickly and craned my head over to the left, and sighted him attacking the 2nd element in a MiG-29OVT.

"An old-prop plane? Is that you Jones?"

"Ha! Nice guess you cross eyed old fool!" the elderly battle hardened voice of Jamie Jones came to my ears as I jumped into the fray as the two ace pilots conversed. For enemies, they sure talked like old friends sitting in a bar over beer and smoke, not planes and jet fuel. Obviously these two went way back.

"Ha Ha Ha! You'll never change!"

"Nope! Never stop believin' in myself!"

"fine words, but they don't mean much when you lose!"

"Hasn't happened yet!"

Downing the last of Sergei's escorts, I focused fire on another flight of MiG-23s who had crossed my sight gaining on the rest of the squadron. The sound of radio chatter subdued in my ears.

"Fox 2!"

"Enemy in radar range!"

"Fox 2!"

"Enemy fighter downed by Wolf"

"Not yet, just a little more time! Any minute now and They'll…"

"Radar shows third enemy wave incoming!"

"What the… how many are there?!"


	6. Doll Master Part 2: Emergence

Please note that this chapter will periodically switch between different POVs, this Is to give perspective and it bit more flow to this section of the story.

Hope you like!

"Nomad to all units! Enemy third wave approaching!"

Delta squadron 3rd element formed up during the brief lull to intercept the incoming bandits. John's sinister almost seductive voice crackled over the radio.

"More trophies to collect…."

Ellen's POV

We were ordered into battle. I was flying on Storm's wing amongst Cyclops squad heading to reinforce our fighters currently engaged over the new EDAF base in area OB-43. I felt that we could handle them effectively, especially with my new abilities. To be honest, I don't know what was giving our allies so much trouble in the first place.

But that didn't matter now. Once ordered I could take them all down, never stopping through a single shot.

As we neared the combat zone, Storm's voice bellowed over the comm.

"All units! Fan out and engage!"

The MiG-29SMTs of Cyclops squad immediately pulled away at full afterburner and broke under the cloud layer. I stuck to storm's wing like glue.

"Doll, you take the lead, I'll bring up the rear"

"Roger"

We advanced at full power, descending into the sleet below.

Storm was suddenly side tracked by an enemy fighter that appeared in front of us, flying level, and moved to engage. I followed close behind.

What happened next was out of ordinary. Something that didn't conform to the usual rules of engagement.

Ken's POV

"Gotcha!"

The familiar voice of that enemy ace Albert Ungar pierced my senses, and I instinctively broke out into a hard turn, slamming the throttle forward. I craned my head around to check my six and sure enough, Albert's signature MiG-25PDS was in a screaming dive toward me, along with another aircraft which seemed quite odd. The paint scheme was a dark menacing purple, which elaborate patterns grading the surface of the wings. It's flying style was smooth and oddly majestic. But as long as it was an enemy, I couldn't but hasten to shoot it down.

In the meantime, Albert drew closer as we ran rings round in the skies, his missiles almost edging out like a cobra's fangs.

"That blue jet! It's you! Get ready for a rough landing!" his voice filled my headset. I responded indignantly.

"Spare the threats"

"Come on then!" He really was rearing for a fight. I rolled and snapped left, trying to get out of range as Albert and his wingman lumbered down after me.

"Storm! This is Doll!"

My hand froze on the stick in an instant, as my wings rolled level. Memories of the Seeker's demise at the start of the war returned to my mind. The fire, explosions, the screaming and shouting, the debris… and her….

"Ellen?"

I gasped as I teared up at the thought. Ellen? My girlfriend? Alive and well… and flying for the OCC?!

My girlfriend in the hands of the enemy!

What had happened to her?

My thoughts somehow passed my lips onto the radio.

"Ellen… that voice.. Ellen is that you?"

"Right Doll, don't let that one get away!"

"Roger!"

"Whoa! These guys are fast!" Maverick 1's voice and the sound of a missile alert lifted me from my daydream, and I pulled up sharply to evade the enemy fire, quickly reversing direction to return to the fight.

"Ellen…. That voice… but it couldn't be.."

"Crow! Stay with it!"

Ruth's voice however helpful couldn't spare me the remainder of what happened on the fateful day when I supposedly lost Ellen. I saw her with my own two eyes sucked out into space! That is something I would never forget. Ever. So why was this pilot causing me this much trouble? It couldn't be her? Could it?

As I engaged the enemy reinforcements, I couldn't help but keep a spare ear out for the conversation between the enemy pilots.

"Is that doll from the experiment?"

"the emperor….." I tensed when heard her voice.

"Just a messed up human!"

I found myself flying around the J-10, chasing after a number of MiG-29s who had come down to provide cover. I noticed that it's movements became erratic, almost hesitant.

Ellen's POV

The sight of that blue jet I had just engaged with Storm all of sudden had set my mind in a tangent. It was almost as if I had seen that pilot somewhere before- the flight patterns as a sort of remainder.

Storm's voice of the radio snapped me out of my daydream.

"Our doll looks like she's in trouble, what's up?"

"I've seen that flying somewhere before…"

"Doll! What are lookin' at!"

I tensed and tried to focus, shrugging these strange thoughts out of my head.

"I don't know! I don't know!"

"Doll! Stick to orders!"

"why? Why do I.."

Why was I having these feelings? Did I have problems? Was I losing it? No it mustn't be. I am pilot verging on perfection with no room for sentimental feelings.

All of it will be gone once I shoot the blue jet down.

Ken's POV

"you In the blue jet, fight me dammit"

Ungar clearly wasn't gonna back down, so I broke off the MIG-29s ahead of me and latched onto the tail of his plane. He increased speed, trying to break away whilst leaning on the stick hard. However this MIG-25 wasn't built for turning, so I easily stayed in trail. I fired two missiles that exploded under the belly of Albert's plane, tearing the wings off and setting fire to the engines.

"No! the plane! Damn! Ejecting!"

"Storm… if you're bailing out we're.."

"Even Storm's had to…"

Taking advantage of the confusion brought on by loss of Albert, Ruth flew in and duked it out with Sergei, soon crippling his aircraft with concentrated bursts of machine gun fire.

"Might of pushed too far… Hulk bailing out!"

Rick acknowledged the kill "enemy fighter downed by Lily"

"Hulk… damn you! You'll pay for that!"

I tensed again as her voice filled my headset. I couldn't be certain that it was Ellen, but it sounded so much like her that I….. couldn't say otherwise.

I decided either way to put her out of her misery. I acquired her aircraft above the cloud layer, locking on and firing two long range missiles in quick succession. The first missed, but the second tracked right to the target, disabling the aircraft.

"Damn! Can't hold it punching out!" secretly though I hoped she ejected.

Straight after John and Alex came back into the furball, firing volleys of missiles that downed a few other fighters breaking out.

The other enemy aircraft started turning tail and it was clear to me that they were withdrawing.

"Enemy craft have disappeared from radar. Enemy withdrawal confirmed."

"You really saved us. Thank you"

I however wasn't paying attention as we formed up and headed for home. All the while my hands were shaking on the controls, as I attempted to piece together what had happened out there.

Was Ellen really alive? If so how did she survive? And how did she wind up (if that was her) as a fighter pilot in the OCC?

My backstory would have nothing on this. Although the memories were bound to show themselves again sooner or later…

I was deathly silent as we returned to base, losing the calm and tough demeanour, staring blankly into the sky, my body shaking with my lips periodically trembling in fear.

"Crow? Are you okay?"

Ruth's calm and soft voice startled me and I gripped the stick firmly. But I didn't respond, drowning out the sound of her calls with my heavy breathing. Memories and emotions were tumbling around in my head and I felt very stressed. In the end I couldn't bear the thought, even though it was probably true. Every moral fibre I had was now dreading the outcome.

Was Ellen alive and now on the side of the enemy?


End file.
